Jimmy
Jimmy is the Maniac of the Payday Gang, and a playable character in PAYDAY 2. He was introduced to the game in his eponymous character pack as a cross promotion for the release of the movie, Hardcore Henry. He was released on 24th March 2016, making him the 14th playable character in PAYDAY 2. Jimmy's signature weapons are the Specialist Knives and the Heather Submachine Gun (available in both single and akimbo variants). His perk deck is the Maniac. Background A morally bankrupt scientist who worked under Akan to develop cyborg super-soldiers for his corporation. Jimmy lost it all when his experiments with super-soldiers failed to yield results and Akan has him rendered paraplegic as punishment. Taking his valuable research he has bred cyborg clones to indulge in a variety of vices with several avatars ranging from a suited superspy to his favorite avatar, the coke addled maniac with an insatiable sex drive. Sometime before Akan has finished working on Henry, Jimmy joined the payday gang to fund his research and indulge in his vices. FBI Files We are currently investigating who this "Jimmy" character might be, but so far we don't have much to go on other than a possible name and a witness report from a LAPD officer that I have pasted below. Case Number: 01014785 Date: 24 March 2016 Reporting Officer: Deputy Callaghan Prepared By: CPL Jones Incident Type: Shooting/Explosion/Homicide/Organized Crime Address of Occurrence: 1444 S. Alameda Street Los Angeles, California Witnesses: Alan Callaghan: LAPD Deputy. Male, 43, Caucasian Evidence: Because of the scope of the crime(s), the evidence list is still being labeled and organized and will be updated at a later time Weapon/Objects Used: Pistols/Automatic-Rifles/Smoke-Grenades/Rocket Launcher, Shotguns. On March 24, 2016, at approximately 14:38, Deputy Callaghan witnessed a blue van rolling down the street, when it suddenly blew up in a wave of fire. The smoking vehicle was then approached by a group of eight to twelve masked and combat dressed individuals (currently believed to be Russian mercenaries). As Callaghan was reporting in, the organized criminal group known as the PAYDAY gang (please see case number 01055675 for more information) emerged from the wrecked vehicle with guns blazing. An all-out-war took place in the middle of the street, where Callaghan saw at least nine of the Russian mercenaries getting killed. Deputy Callaghan was told to not engage and only report what he was seeing. Deputy Callaghan also reports that an unidentified person was among the PAYDAY gang, wearing a mask seemingly made from duct tape and a scarlet silk shirt. Deputy Callaghan noted that one of the PAYDAY members referred to the individual in question by the name of 'Jimmy'. Even though the PAYDAY left the scene transporting what looked like some kind of large explosive, Deputy Callaghan was denied his request to follow in pursuit until further assistance arrived. Quotes Trivia *Jimmy is possibly the second playable English heister in the game, after Hoxton. **On closer observation, the two heisters share some things in common with each other, with the most notable being their volatile, unpredictably violent attitude, propensity for rapid-fire cursing and their use of the name Jim/Jimmy. Both of them have also been exclusively featured dual-wielding certain weapons in official PAYDAY 2 media (Dallas with his mismatched pistols, assault rifles and SMGs in the Breakout trailer notwithstanding), with Hoxton using his Akimbo Pistols and Jimmy with his Akimbo Submachine Guns. **Incidentally, there seems to be a certain level of enmity between the two based on their interactions during the teaser trailer, as Hoxton was the only member of the crew to have been visibly assaulted and bound by Jimmy (his nose was bleeding and his face was covered) when Dallas found his crew in the hotel room. Hoxton later reciprocated this action (briefly, most of which happens offscreen at the 6:01 mark) during the van ride, but not before visibly displaying his annoyance at the new heister's mannerisms. **He could also be the first South-African heister, and second South-African character, after the contractor Locke. *Aside from being a playable heister, Jimmy also doubles as a contractor on Crime.net, giving out his two associated contracts. **Jimmy is the fourth contractor to also appear in-game (after Hoxton, Hector, and Locke) and the second to appear as a playable heister (after Hoxton). *He is the fourth guest heister to make an appearance in the game, after John Wick, Jacket, and Bodhi, as a result of a cross promotion between Overkill Software and the producers of Hardcore Henry. **Unlike the aforementioned three who were digitally modeled to resemble their original counterparts and voiced by Overkill-affiliated voice artists, Jimmy was portrayed and voiced by his own movie actor, Sharlto Copley. **Jimmy shares a few similarities with Jacket. They are both crossover characters, both are alleged psychopathic killers in their respective source materials with multiple personalities, are notable for killing large numbers of Russians and both ultimately perished at the (near) conclusion of their story arcs. **Like Wick, Jimmy does not have a Begins version of his signature mask. This is justified by the fact that he was never too concerned about his visual appearance, or lack thereof, during action prior to joining the crew and only made one when he finally did to fit in better. In a way, his default mask is a "Begins" one. ***Browsing the game's texture files reveals that Jimmy's default mask was originally supposed to be The White Death ("jimmy.texture") instead of the one he is currently using ("jimmy_duct.texture"). *Jimmy is a cocaine addict, as seen in his introductory trailer. His suit is covered in white cocaine smears and handprints as a result. **He is the second character with a substance abuse problem after Bonnie, who is an alcoholic. *His character model has one sleeve rolled up on his suit as a probable homage to the music video Bad Motherfucker by Biting Elbows. The band's lead singer, Ilya Naishuller was the director of the music video and the film Hardcore Henry. He is apparently also directing the two heists for the Hardcore Henry Pack. *Jimmy's mask can be seen in the film Hardcore Henry, shortly after Coke Jimmy's first appearance; it is seen in the bottom drawer of Coke Jimmy's brothel room, along with numerous weapons. *Two of his movie versions, Coke Jimmy and Suit Jimmy are featured in his introductory trailer, presumably along with his in-movie ability to transfer his consciousness between his clones when one of them dies. Videos PAYDAY 2- Character Pack Spotlight - Jimmy|Jimmy Character Pack Spotlight PAYDAY 2 Hardcore Henry Packs Trailer|Hardcore Henry Pack Trailer, featuring Jimmy. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Characters Category:Jimmy Character Pack DLC